Darling
by Rukki-chan
Summary: Rape in women is bad. Rape in men is just as bad. As Monkey.D.Luffy and Roronoa Zoro is about to find out. Warning Contains: Yaoi/ZoLu/Rape/Sex No Flames Please. First Yaoi Fic.


**Possessive Beyond Reason**

'Ok, I admit it. I'm lost. Again.'

Its dark, cold and I really want to find Luffy before that stupid cook gets on my case. Hes been bitching at me ever since that fight we had earlier. Him and I were only fighting because men have to. Well, a man and a shitty loser of a cook. Anyways, he pissed me of. 'Why?' you may ask.

_Flashback..._

_It goes like this, Luffy was sitting on the rail of the ship, watching me lift weights. It was quite cute actually, resting his head on his hand, blushing lightly his lips parted and he was staring at me, or rather, my chest with want. I teased him a bit by asking him: 'Like what you see?' To which he let out a noise and snapped awake, laughing nervously._

_Then shitty cook had ran past us to tend to Nami, sending the dazed Luffy sailing into water. And guess who had to go and save him. But don't get me wrong, I loved Luffy. More than words could say. Although I've never told him how I feel about him. Everytime I get psyched up to do so, I forget how to do even the most simplest things when I see his face. I forget how to speak, think and even how to breath... But thats not the point!_

_After I saved him. Instead of telling him he was being an idiot like usual, I shouted insult after insult at that dumb blond cook. Said blond didn't even say sorry. Or even acknowledge that there was a man overboard, that pissed me of even more. So, I stomped up to him while he was serving Robin, tapped on his sholder, and as he turned round I caned him over the head many times with my sword, which was still in its sheath. I kicked him in the batteries for good measure. _

_"What the hell was that for?!" Sanji sqwaked undignantly._

_"That was for knocking my captian in the ocean. Which by the way he cannot swim in! You fucking tool!" I sneered with a stomp of my foot._

_"Screw you! And your protective attitude!" He steamed._

_The cook picked himself up and went of to try and find Chopper. Robin let out a chuckle at this and commented me on my actions._

_"Somebodys a possessive swordsman today." She smiled._

_Flashback over..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream! I'd reconise it anywhere. It wasn't just a scream. It was a like a war cry which called me to kill. But what spurred me on even more to find the source of the scream, was the person that the sceam belonged to... There was no doubt...

It was Luffy's.

I ran as fast as I could towards the chorus of screams. Nothing went through my head except finding Luffy. After what seemed like hours, I finaly came to an alleyway that the screams came from. I came in closer to the alley and hid around the corner. trying to listen to the voices I could just about hear.

"...p-pl-please...st-stop it...L-let m-me g-go...ahh.." Luffy softly whimpered.

I herd the ripping of fabric and a weak gasp. Then a shriek.

"Damn it! The bastard bit me!" Someone shouted.

"Persistant little guy arn't you? But we love struggling. Don't we boys?"

There were some crule cackles of agreement.

"Now, who would like to help me make him hard?"

That does it! I'm gonna kick thier asses! My heart clenched when I herd Luffy whimper 'Not that.' I tiptoed out from behind the wall and kept silent not wanting them to know I was here.

There was Luffy. Shirtless and flushed with red. He was held to the wall by two men. One of them, who had purple hair, was licking his victims neck and pinning his arms against the stone wall. The other guy with blue hair, had a seastone staff, grounding Luffy there, and teasing his nipples at the same time.

The third guy was kneeling in front of Luffy rubbing at his crotch and said dirty things to him, to which the littlest captian was trying to ignore the things they were doing to them. Protesting and struggling with all his might.

"Look at this... Your getting hard...maybe you've finaly given in... you're too cute to be let go... a virgin anyway..." He smirked.

Luffy held back tears.

"...Perhaps...Perhaps you've already promised your innocents to someone..."

Luffy nodded. I raised an eyebrow. 'Who?'

"...Do they know?..."

Luffy shook his head and moaned in surprise as the guy kneeling in front of him, stood up an slipped a hand onto his shorts, while he moved his other hand to rub at his ass.

"...What a shame... imagine if they find out that you're no longer a virgin...that a stranger had fucked you already..."

Luffy whimpered again as the attacker with the purple hair licked his cheek, and the one with the blue hair nibbled on his ear.

"...S-stop...please...I-I...ahh..." Luffy cried.

"...Zoro...I'm sorry..."

There was no holding me back. Those bastards were going to die. The nobody was taking my Luffys virginity.

I seethed in anger as I brought two of my swords out to play. The gang stopped the barrage of teasing and looked at me.

"Get the fuck away from him." I snarled.

The leader froze in fear and pulled away from the trembling Luffy, with his underlings following suite.

"Thats Pirate Hunter Zoro! Shit! What do we do?!"

They panicked patheticly. I ran pased them with the blades of the swords pointing outwards, slashing them to death.

I caught Luffy when his legs gave out from under him. I sat him in my lap looking him over.

His hair was messed up, more than usual, his cheeks were red, which would have been cute if this wasn't such a serious situation. His breathing was laboured, he was shaking all over and his nipples were erect aswell. I adjusted his position to straddle my waist to make him more comfortable. Then I felt it. I ground against his crotch, just to check. My suspicion was confirmed when my captian moaned at the friction.

"C-can we go h-home?...I'd l-like to go home..." He stuttered.

I helped him up, he swayed on his feet and leaned against me.

"Z-Zoro?...Will y-you carry m-me..?" He asked, timidly.

"Of course I'll carry you, captian."

I lifted him into my arms carefully. He wrapped his arms around my neck and burried his head into my chest. I had never seen Luffy act like this before. That made me even more determind to protect him. I started to walk as fast as I could without harming my precious cargo.

_On the Going Merry..._

As I got back on the ship, I saw Sanji by the railing with is back to me. He puffed out some smoke and turned around.

"How long does it take...to...find..." His brain needed time to register what was going on.

"What the hell happend?!" He screamed.

Everyone was awake now, and crowding around us, asking questions and trying to make me give Luffy to them. But, I was at that stage where if someone were to take Luffy away from me now... I might just bite thier arms of.

I herd Luffy whimper into my chest.

"...Zoro...make them stop..."

Thunder raged through my body, my instincts were going crazy. I had had enough.

"Back of!"

Everyone had shut up and stepped back.

"What happend?" Nami asked.

I looked at Luffy, not sure if I should tell them. Luffy nodded and hid his face again.

"He was raped."

"What?!" Sanji gasped.

"Poor innocent little Luffy?!" Nami growled.

"How dare they!?" Ussop spat.

I continuted sharing their hate for the guys who had done this. Atleast we can all agree on something.

"Those bastards are dead now, I made sure of that."

Everyone agreed that Luffy and I should get the girls room for tonight because our captian was a bit afraid of the males on the ship, all except me. How could he ever be afraid of me anyway.

_Later..._

I laid Luffy on the girls bed. I took of my shirt and Haramaki sash and tossed them aside, My swords where placed next to my boots which I had kicked of earlier. Luffy sat up, looking uncomfortable. I aproached him and sat on the bed, he had something bothering him.

I pushed him down onto the bed gently and pressed our foreheads together.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Those guys... they... they left a problem..." He said with a look of shame on his face.

I wondered what he ment. Then I remembered.

_Flashack..._

_I adjusted his position to straddle my waist to make him more comfortable. Then I felt it. I ground against his crotch, just to check. My suspicion was confirmed when my captian moaned at the friction._

_Flashback over..._

"Do you... want me...to...?" I trailed of.

Luffy nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my nose.

"I only want to do things with Zoro..."

I smiled and pressed my lips flush against his and slipped my tounge in his mouth. I probed his tounge, trying to entice him to venture out of his comfort zone. Luffy tried his best to respond to the kiss, he wasn't doing so bad, it was quite impressive actually.

I slid my hand down his taunt chest, passed his tummy, tickling it made him giggle into to the kiss. Our tounges were still fighting for dominance, and he was losing. I rubbed his crotch, which exclicited a moan that put mental images in my mind. I stopped and carefully undone his shorts and pulled them down is legs and of his body, leaving him in his red boxers.

Luffy tugged at my pants, a sure sign that he wanted them of. I took them off teasingly slow, and of my body altogether.

Oxygen was at short supply. We needed to breath, so I broke the kiss gently. Luffy'scheeks were flushed again, he tried to get his breathing regular.

"...Zo...ro...its getting worse..." He moaned.

I ground my hips against his, causing him to grind back. I moved my hand to be between his legs. My hand nudged against Luffy's erection a few times to really get him riled up. I left my hand there for a moment until Luffy tried to dry hump it. I smirked and decided enough was enough.

My hand slipped into his boxers, I almost groaned at the hot, wet feeling. Wrapping my hand around his need, I began to pump it, sending Luffy into a pleasurable spazz.

"Hahh! Zoro! I can't- please! Hahh!" Luffy screamed in unresrainned bliss.

He was gorgous. The way he struggled like mad and threw caution to the wind had me trying harder to make him reach his climax, because he deserved so much more than what I could offer, I wanted to show him how much I loved him. Feel how much I loved him.

"Zoro... k-kiss me... I-I think...hahh...I'm g-gonna s-scream!" Luffy panted.

I locked lips with his and pumped him faster as he neered his release. He moaned to the kiss and bucked his hips in a wanton manner. I kissed my lover deeply and longingly. Is that what me and Luffy were now? Lovers? I like the sound of that.

I pulled away from his lips and kissed my way along to his ear, still pumping his erection. I blew at his ear softly. Gaining his attention, I prepared myself for the worst. Here goes everything.

"Luffy, I love you." I whispered.

Luffy gasped. Then let out a scream.

"ZORO!"

Hearing him scream my name in such a manner was a major turn on. I pulled my hand out from his boxers, cum was dripping from my fingers. I licked them, normaly I would consider things like this perverse, but now, It just felt right. Plus it was fun to tease.

"Z-Zoro... I-I love you, too."

I froze. He loved me back. My heart jumped. He smiled at me still trying to breath properly. I smiled back at him and kissed him again.

We pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, will ever touch you like what those guys did, ever again." I promised as I cupped his face gently.

"Zoro, I'm yours. Just as much as you are mine. I don't want anyone to touch me like that. Except you."

I held Luffy to my chest,as if the molesters would come and pry my captian from me. Nothing will take him from me. Me was mine. And mine only.

We laid back on the bed comfortably, Luffy used my chest as a make-shift pillow, with my arms wrapped around him protectivly. Before I knew it Luffy was asleep, I stayed awake for a while to watch him sleep. He was so peaceful when he slept. Didn't stir or snore. His angelic face could rival a mermaid. No doubt about it. Luffy is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"Sleep well, My darling."

**The End**


End file.
